Chibis hit Zelda!
by windrider sylvanon
Summary: Announcement- I have to put up with five chibis! Living in MY house! Chaos and insanity ensue! Come and join me!
1. Help wanted

Me: Yeah, I felt like doing a humour story. I need help first! Review, please? I'm looking for four people to give me a hand with these monsters!*camera pans around the room, showing five chibis: Chibi Oni Link, Chibi Dark Link, Chibi Link, Chibi Kafei, and Chibi Sheik* I need four volunteers to help me look after these rascals! How to be a character in my story (example):  
  
Pen Name: Windrider Sylvanon  
  
Nickname: Sylva  
  
Age: 15  
  
Appearance: Has gold hair with silver streaks, and silver eyes with electric blue tints. Wears blue cargo jeans, blue sleeveless top with gold seams, and blue trainers. Also wears a blue denim jacket and silver chain belt.  
  
Chibi: Chibi Oni Link!!!!*huggles*  
  
Me: So, there's the example. Now review!!! Before I set the chibis on you!!! And Chibi Oni Link is off limits! 


	2. Chibis appear! huggles

Me: Hello. I felt like doing a humour story. On with it!  
  
Oni: Kudos first!  
  
Liol- Oni: It sounds interesting, yes. How can you not know what you're gonna have to do? Well, follow the instructions, and you'll find out!!!  
  
Shiva's Fire- Oni: Thank you for joining Sylva in this chaos filled fic! Seems Sylva ain't the only one who likes Sheik...  
  
Me: Now let's get on with it!  
  
Sheik: Sylva does not own Zelda or Shiva's Fire. She only owns herself, thank the goddesses.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Sylva is walking down from her dorm when.*  
  
???: Sylva! Come here!  
  
Sylva:*sprints up to the spare room* What's the matter?  
  
Small Chibi:*walks up to her and grabs one of her jean legs* 'Scuse, pretty lady. The man said to give dis to you.*hands her a note*  
  
Sylva: *reading* Dear Sylvanon Audron, it has been decided by the chibi safety society that you should be possessor of five chibis: Oni Link, Dark Link, Kafei, Link and Sheik. Oni Link is the white haired boy with the pupiless eyes. Sheik is the blond boy, and Dark Link is the red eyed, black haired chibi. Kafei has purple hair, and Link is the blonde, blue eyed kid. Please take good care of them. We will return to fetch them in a week. Yours sincerely, The Chibi Safety Society. *looks up* Oh my god...  
  
*Four chibis are gone, only the one called Oni remains*  
  
Oni:*softly* pretty lady, I dink they went downstairs...  
  
Sylva:*point dawns on her**whispers* The sugar cupboard!!*spreads ice blue wings and flies downstairs* phew... They haven't got to it. *spots the ends of caps sticking out the cupboard next to it* There you are! Gotcha!!! *reaches in and pulls out Link and D. Link* Two down, two to go. I'm gonna need some help here. *brings out universal phone* okay then. Next I need my book of universal numbers, but that's in the living room, and I have to watch these two. *light bulb turns on* Oni!!!  
  
Oni: *slides down banister* Yeah?  
  
Sylva: Could you get my phone book for me? It's on the table in the living room.*points*  
  
Oni: *nods**runs off to get book*  
  
D Link:*looks up* Silver!! Play!  
  
Link:*looks up**giggles*  
  
Sylva: *sigh**calls friend* Hello? Is that Shiva?  
  
Shiva:*on other end of line* Yes, how can I help?  
  
Sylva: This is Sylva. I have a problem, and I could use your help.  
  
Shiva:*sits up real quick* I'll be over in a few. *runs out door, locking it behind her*  
  
Sylva: Now to wait...  
  
*bang!*  
  
Door: Sylvanon, there's someone here! Come open the door Sylvanon!  
  
Sylva: I HATE that door...*answers it* Hi Shiva!*looks around* In. Now.  
  
*Shiva walks in quickly and sits down on the sofa, as Sylva grabs Oni and sits him on her shoulder, where he quite happily stays. The other chibis are nowhere to be found. Sylva sits beside Shiva*  
  
Sylva: Here's the problem. Or, should I say, _problems_. I have five chibis in the house, Shiva! And I can't take care of all of them. I need help! And fast!  
  
Shiva: You have chibis? Let me see them!!! Please!  
  
Oni:*speaking for the first time in about ten minutes* I dink you're gonna hafta find dem first!  
  
(A/N: Oni speaks like dis because he can't say his 'th's yet! Sweet!) (O/N: Sylva, I HATE you...)  
  
*fifteen minutes later...*  
  
Shiva: Here little chibis! Come to Shiva!*goes into THE BASEMENT* Hmm, I wonder where they are...  
  
Sylva: *In the kitchen* Guys, where are you? *spots a piece of bandage hanging out a cupboard, and a sniffle from it**opens the cupboard door to find a very scared chibi Sheikah*  
  
Sheik: *sniffle, sniffle*  
  
Sylva: Awwww... *hugs*  
  
Oni:*growls* Grr...  
  
Sheik:*clings like a scared kitten to Sylva**needles appear* Oops...  
  
Sylva:*tuts and removes needles from clothes*  
  
*meanwhile, in THE BASEMENT*  
  
Shiva: Here chibi, chibi, chibi!*doesn't notice a small thing approach her* Huh? AHHH!!*falls over, with Kafei and D. Link clinging to her* Oh, hello! Aw, sweet! Sylva wasn't kidding!*picks both up by the collar, and drags them upstairs*  
  
*back in the kitchen*  
  
Sylva: *cooking pancakes* So, what game do you two want to play now?  
  
Sheik: Don't wanna play! Teach song!!! Sing!  
  
Oni: Yeah! Song, please???????????  
  
Sylva: I can't sing!  
  
Oni: I heard you a few minutes ago! You were singing! Sing!  
  
Sylva: Oh, all right. But just one... *turns stereo with karaoke music on up*  
  
'Uptown guy! He's been living in his uptown mind. I bet he's never had a backstreet gal, I bet his mama never told him why. I'm gonna try, for an uptown guy! He's been living with an upright kind. As long as anyone with hot blood can, and that's just looking for a downtown gal, that's what I am.'  
  
Oni: Cool!  
  
Sylva:*turns stereo down* that's all I'm singing for now.  
  
Sheik: Oh...  
  
Shiva:*climbs up basement steps* I found two!*holds up D. Link and Kafei* Oh, cute!!!!!!!*drops the two and picks up Sheik* I want!  
  
Sylva: *grinning* you can have. For a week, anyway.*goes back to pancakes, which are cooked and ready to eat**clicks fingers and the food flies onto plates on the table* Not bad, eh?  
  
Shiva: Got anything else?  
  
Chibis: FOOD!!!!  
  
*the table is suddenly crowded by the four as they eat the pancakes.*  
  
Oni:*with two pancakes on a plate* Pigs.*continues eating*  
  
Sylva + Shiva: *look at each other**simultaneously* Badass attitude!  
  
Sylva: He's still got it!*counts chibis* Link is still missing!!!*gasp*  
  
Shiva: Relax, I'll go find him. C'mon, Sheik.*walks off with chibi in tow*  
  
Oni: More for me.*grabs pancakes and chows down*  
  
Sylva:*giggle* Pig.*giggle*  
  
Oni:*copyrighted glare-of-death-and-destruction-to-all-those-who-get-caught- in-the-way*  
  
*in bedrooms*  
  
Link: They'll never find me here!*peeks out from under bed*  
  
Shiva:*walks into the spare room* Link, oh Link. Where are you?  
  
Link: Over here!*suddenly is grabbed by throat and carried downstairs*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Me: oh, what's gonna happen? R&R to find out! 


	3. The basement, and the attic, and the bed...

Me:*gasp* people actually like this! ^o^!!! Sheik is gonna reply to the reviews:  
  
LastSheikah- Sheik: okay, you're gonna be in this chapter. And YOU have Chibi Link!  
  
Me: Another! YAY!!  
  
Hero*o*donuts- Sheik: yes the spot is still open. But you'd better hurry! Only Kafei and Dark Link are free! Tell us which chibi you want, and Sylva'll put you in.  
  
Banshi Kender- Sheik: You got it!  
  
Shiva's Fire- Sheik: Aw, you think so?  
  
Japangirl168- Sheik: Well, sorry, but LastSheikah has Link. *Sylva whispers in ear* Would you mind taking Chibi Kafei instead?  
  
Alunaer the Werwolf Demoness- Sheik: Sylva! Another one for the story! *crosses Chibi Dark Link off 'availables' list*  
  
Me: Blimey! *happy dance* I don't own Legend of Zelda, or: Shiva's Fire, LastSheikah, or Alunaer the Werewolf Demoness. On with the fic! ************************************************************************  
  
Link: Over here!*suddenly is grabbed by throat and carried downstairs*  
  
Shiva: Sylva, I found Link!  
  
Sylva: Phew.*to chibis* now, you four, don't do that again, okay?  
  
Chibis: *nod*  
  
Sylva:*smiles, and pounces on Oni* TICKLE ATTACK!!!!!  
  
Oni: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!! STOP IT! DAT TICKLES! HAHAHAHA!!!*wriggling*  
  
Sylva: Hey Shiva, it's almost 11pm! How about we get these monsters to bed?  
  
Shiva: Yeah, you're right. Come on, small creatures! Bed time!  
  
*at the mention of 'bed time' the chibis rush off, being chased by Sylva and Shiva. Sylva flies off in search of Oni, Kafei and D. Link. Shiva runs after Sheik and Link*  
  
*half an hour later...*  
  
Sylva:*pant* Where *pant* are they?*slowly tramps back down to kitchen*  
  
Shiva: Goddesses!*huff, puff* who knew chibis could run so fast?  
  
Both:*sit down in chairs* Now what? *cue light bulb turning on* LastSheikah!  
  
Sylva:*digs out universal mobile and book™* Hi, LS? Windrider Sylvanon and Shiva's Fire here. Need your help, ASAP. No, I don't care about curfew. And I know it's late. See you in five.  
  
*knock, knock*  
  
Door: Sylvanon, someone's here! Open the door Sylvanon!  
  
Sylva:*sigh*  
  
Shiva: What's up with your door?  
  
Sylva: I won it off a red dwarf contest. *opens door* Hi LS!  
  
LS:*carrying duffel bag* Hi Sylva. What's the matter?  
  
Shiva: Chibis. That's what.  
  
LS: Ah. I see. Let me in, then.  
  
Sylva: Sure.*pulls LS in*  
  
*five minutes later...*  
  
LS: So, let me get this straight. There are five chibis, and they're all over the house. You guys and I have to get them into bed.  
  
Sylva + Shiva: *nod*  
  
LS: Well, *rubs hands together* this will be fun. Sylva, you take the basement, since you know it so well,*lightning flashes* Shiva, you take the bedrooms, and I'll take the attic.  
  
Shiva: No way. I'll take the attic, and you can take the bedrooms. Besides, what's there to worry about?  
  
Sylva: Redeads, demons, Gibdos, Wolfos, Lizalfos, Stalfos, Stalchildren, Dinolfos, Poes, Dodongos, the odd Iron knuckle or two... the list goes on and on...  
  
Shiva: Okay...0.o Eep! You can take the attic, Sylva!  
  
Sylva: No! I can't, I'm taking the basement! *lightning flashes* Cool! *runs off for basement*  
  
LS: I'LL take the attic, 'kay?  
  
Shiva: *nods*  
  
*Suddenly, the phone rings*  
  
Phone: Hey, what gives? People obviously like you. SYLVA! I'M RINGING!!  
  
Shiva: I'll get it! *grabs phone* Hello? Oh hi Alu! No, Sylva's kinda busy at the moment. Come on over, and I'll tell you, okay? See ya in a few seconds!  
  
*poof! A tall girl appears in the kitchen*  
  
Alu: Hi. Where's Sylva? *as she speaks, notice the fangs* And what's the problem?  
  
LS: Sylva's in the basement. *lightning flashes*  
  
Shiva: Chibis. Five chibis, and they've hidden somewhere around the house. Somewhere.  
  
*/Basement\*  
  
Sylva: Is anyone here?  
  
Shadows: No.  
  
Sylva: o.0 Ookaayy... *trips over something, or someone*  
  
???: Ouchies!  
  
Sylva: Is that you, Oni? Gak! Air! NEED AIR!!!  
  
Oni: Sylva!!! *huggles* I'm scared...  
  
Sylva: *pets* Then why did you come down here?  
  
Oni: *buries head in Sylva's shoulder**muffled* Hiding from bed time.  
  
Sylva: Awwww... Sweet. *picks up Oni and walks back upstairs*  
  
*/Kitchen\*  
  
Alu: So, when is she coming back?  
  
Sylva: Back from where?  
  
LS, Shiva, Alu: Sylva!!  
  
Alu: *spots Chibi Oni Link* that isn't who I think it is, is it?  
  
Sylva: *nods, patting Oni on head gently* Yeah. The other chibis are Link, Sheik, and D. Link. Which one do you want?  
  
Alu: D. Link.  
  
Sylva: Okay, you check around the first floor, please? *to Oni* you're coming with me. Back to the basement.  
  
Oni: *eyes go wide* B-b-b-basement? *lightning flashes**under breath* Damn basement...  
  
LS: I'm taking the attic.  
  
Sylva: Might want this, then. *chucks him Master Sword*  
  
LS: Where did you get this?!  
  
Sylva: It just turned up on my doorstep. Same as this did. *pulls out Helix blade*  
  
(A/N: Oni Link's sword.)  
  
LS: Wow... How did that happen?  
  
Sylva: *shrugs* Dunno... *puts away the Helix blade* Anyway, I'm taking this little monster to bed. *yawn* I'm so tired... *thumps upstairs to dorm*  
  
Shiva: I'm taking the bedrooms.  
  
*/Bedrooms\*  
  
Sheik: *thinking* Nobody'll find me here!  
  
Shiva: *walks into room cautiously* Sheik, honey, are you in here? *looks under bed**looks in cupboards* Not here...  
  
Sheik: SHIVA!!! *pounces on her*  
  
Shiva: Hello, Sheik.  
  
*/Attic\*  
  
Kafei: I don't like it. It scary.  
  
D. Link: Sssh! They'll find us.  
  
Kafei: I wanna be found!  
  
LS: Dark Link? Kafei? Link? Are you guys in here?  
  
Kafei: *runs over to LS* I'm here!  
  
LS: Kafei, do you know where Dark Link is?  
  
Kafei: *nods and points* Over there!  
  
D. Link: Grr...  
  
LS: Dark Link, come out! Now!  
  
D. Link: NO! *runs farther into shadows* Oof!  
  
*D. Link looks up, right into the face of a Wolfos*  
  
Wolfos: *sniff sniff* You smell like Mistress Sylvanon! Must be with her. *picks D. Link up by scruff of neck, and carries him to door*  
  
LS: Dark Link!  
  
Wolfos: Hey! Are you a friend of Mistress Sylvanon, stranger?  
  
LS: o.0 Y-yes. *spots D. Link* Dark Link!  
  
Wolfos: Here. *puts chibi down at LS's feet* Have the chibi back.  
  
LS: Uh, thanks?  
  
*/first floor\*  
  
Alu: Chibis! Here, chibis! Come to Alu! *spots cap* gotcha! *picks up Chibi Link* that was easy. *walks back to kitchen*  
  
*everyone thumps up/down to the kitchen, to find Alu keeping an eye on Link*  
  
LS/Shiva: Lucky girl...  
  
Alu: *squeals* Dark Link! *grabs and hugs* Mine!  
  
D. Link: Who are you?  
  
Alu: *grins revealing fangs* I'm *takes deep breath*Alunaer Nylanta Alaryn Indelia Kanaiku Taikariia Rannikai Kasatkah Valkriye. But my friends call me Alu.  
  
D. Link: Okay... Can I call you Alu?  
  
Alu: Yeah, everyone else around here does.  
  
LS: You have a long name! *grabs Chibi Link and duffel bag and heads upstairs*  
  
Shiva: See ya in the morning, Alu. *drags Sheik up to bed*  
  
Sheik: *kicking and screaming* I don't wanna go to bed! *yawn*  
  
Kafei: *has gone after Sylva*  
  
*Silence descends on Alu and D. Link*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Me: *yawn* Bye. *poof*  
  
Sheik: *hic* don't forget *hic* my lovelies, *hic* *hic* R&R!  
  
Oni: Don't forget! Only Chibi Kafei needs a carer now! No requests for other chibis! 


End file.
